


Three is a Party

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai and Sakamoto planned something.





	Three is a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a threesome no one asked for. This' been sitting in my folders for months and I was too shy to post (does it even make sense? After everything I've posted before? lmao) but I hope it's enjoyable idk

"Tatsuma, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sakamoto seemed to ignore the words spoken to him. Instead of answering Takasugi, Sakamoto held him firmer with both his arms wrapped around his waist while his lips continued to leave small kisses on his neck.

Although Takasugi had shouted those words as if he was reprimanding the other man, he didn’t make any move to stop him. Takasugi wondered if Sakamoto had already drank too much, but discarded the possibility almost instantly. That man didn’t need alcohol in his system to do weird things out of nowhere, being an idiot was his default mode.

Unconsciously Takasugi bent his head to the side exposing more of his neck to the other. He was about to close his only eye in order to focus on the feeling of Sakamoto’s lips on his skin when he remembered the fact that Bansai was in the house, he just went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of sake. Takasugi's eyes widened and almost instantly, as if he had been called, the teal-haired man walked through the door and sat down on the floor right across from Takasugi.

Bansai started to calmly sip the drink he had just poured to himself as if his former-commander-now-lover wasn’t being harassed by another man right in front of his eyes.

Takasugi then felt Sakamoto’s hand moving to between his legs and wasn't able to suppress a moan.

“I missed ya, Takasugi,” the man who touched him spoke with a low, but playful voice. He proceeded to start biting Takasugi’s neck. It was enough for Takasugi to feel his teeth brushing against his skin but not enough to leave marks.

Takasugi stared at Bansai but the man didn't move; he remained still, watching the scene in front of him with his usual poker face and his eyes covered by the dark shades which made them impossible to be read.

Takasugi put his arms on top of Sakamoto’s around his waist partially to keep them around him and partially to stop him from lowering his hand and touching anywhere else.

“Bansai,” Takasugi finally spoke up, directing his gaze to the man in front of him, “You’re not gonna do anything about this?”

Takasugi didn't know what he expected Bansai to do, but certainly the answer he got had not even crossed his mind.

“Well,” the teal-haired man said, “I was waiting for an invitation, I daresay.”

Bansai left his now empty cup aside, placing it on the small table nearby, and removed his shades, carefully leaving them beside the cup. He stood on his knees and moved closer to where Takasugi was being held by Sakamoto.

Takasugi was about to ask what was going on when Bansai held his face with both hands and captured his lips in a deep, invasive kiss. He didn’t give any time for Takasugi to absorb the situation. He forcefully entered the other’s mouth with his tongue, kissing him harshly. Takasugi eventually kissed him back, overwhelmed with the feeling of Bansai’s tongue exploring his mouth alongside with Sakamoto continuously harassing his neck while his hand was still rubbing his crotch over the fabric of his _yukata_.

When Bansai withdrew from the kiss he sat on his heels and waited for Takasugi to recompose himself. Sakamoto seemed to finally notice what was happening around him and stopped what he was doing.

“You both...” Takasugi started as he caught his breath when he felt Sakamoto retreating, “You planned this, didn’t you?” The question was for both of them, but his eyes were still on Bansai.

Bansai’s answer was simply a smirk. A kind he didn’t show very often.

Sakamoto rested his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder and smiled too, but in a less malicious way.

“We just thought it would be fun,” he said, and then he kissed Takasugi’s cheek, right where there was a scar—a memento from the last battle against Oboro.

“Weren’t you straight?” Takasugi asked.

“I am!” he promptly answered, “Sometimes.”

Sakamoto’s idiotic laugh resounded inside the room and way too close to Takasugi’s ear. Takasugi elbowed Sakamoto to make him stop, accidentally-but-not-really stronger than needed.

While the perm-haired man groaned in pain hugging his own stomach, Bansai approached Takasugi and held his head with both hands again, this time caressing the twin scars on his cheeks with his thumbs, trailing the slightly curved marks. His face got too close to Takasugi’s own as he talked.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Shinsuke.”

Takasugi smiled to his lover and his face leaned against the touch of Bansai's hand. But the smile soon turned into a malicious smirk, a way more typical expression on Takasugi’s face. Bansai understood his reply without the slightest need for words to be said.

Takasugi felt Sakamoto’s arms hugging him and the man’s head on his shoulder again.

“So, what are we gonna do?” he asked.

“You both better finish what you’ve started,” Takasugi replied.

Right after pronouncing those words, Takasugi turned his face and instantly felt Sakamoto's mouth on his. Differently from Bansai, Sakamoto's kiss started slowly with only his lips moving and the occasional brush of his tongue between Takasugi's lips. Probably because he wasn’t sure about what he was allowed to do. But that didn’t last long with Takasugi being the one to start being rough this time. He bit Sakamoto's bottom lip and eagerly slipped his tongue inside his open mouth.

Meanwhile Bansai was now the one who covered Takasugi’s neck with bites and kisses. His bites were harder than Sakamoto’s, marking Takasugi’s pale skin with the form of his teeth just not enough to tear the skin. Each mark carried exactly the same meaning. _Mine_.

While ravishing Takasugi’s neck, Bansai undid the already loose tie of the man’s _yukata_ , opening it completely, and making it easier for Sakamoto to touch his hidden parts.

Takasugi let out a moan that was muffled by Sakamoto’s mouth when he felt the man’s hand on his crotch again, this time with only the thin fabric of his _fundoshi_ separating Sakamoto’s skin from his own. Takasugi unconsciously thrust his hips against Sakamoto’s hand, aiming for more pressure, but instead of giving him what he wanted Sakamoto completely withdrew his hand from his clothed erection, earning a disapproving groan in response.

Sakamoto finally broke the kiss and pulled Takasugi’s _yukata_. Takasugi willingly let the fabric slide down his shoulders while opening his legs that have been crossed during all this time, allowing Bansai to remove his _fundoshi_.

Takasugi now sat stark naked on the _tatami_ floor with his legs slightly spread and his hands supporting his body on the floor while the other two men were still dressed, Sakamoto had only taken off his jacket. He wasn’t feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed. There was something he really enjoyed about being the only exposed one, knowing that the other men were looking only at him, desiring only him. But he was surprised. He had never expected Bansai, who always seemed to be so possessive, would willingly _share_.

But Takasugi hadn't got the time to enjoy only being looked at by the other two. Bansai pulled his legs up so that they would be on top of his, and now Takasugi was almost sitting on his lap. He started kissing him greedily again.

Sakamoto didn't waste time in closing his hand around Takasugi's now free erection. Takasugi gasped against Bansai's mouth when he felt the touch.

Bansai wrapped one of his arms around Takasugi's waist and with the other hand he caressed the man's chest feeling his nipples hardening in excitement.

Although entranced by all the attention he was receiving Takasugi managed to gather enough strength to start pulling the zipper of Bansai's long jacket until Bansai himself helped him to remove it. With Bansai naked from the waist up in front of him Takasugi put his arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss they had started earlier.

Takasugi could feel Sakamoto's erection touching his lower back through the fabric of the man's pants and that made him even more excited. Swiftly he brought one of his hands to Bansai's crotch and smiled while still kissing him when he felt the hardness through the fabric of his pants as well. Bansai responded to the touch by biting his bottom lip which made Takasugi's smile grow wider.

Suddenly Bansai stopped the kiss and withdrew from his place, standing up on the floor. Takasugi didn't have the time to ask what was wrong before feeling Sakamoto's hands turning his face to continue from where Bansai had stopped, kissing him hungrily.

Takasugi responded by turning his whole body and sitting on Sakamoto's lap with his arms around his shoulders just like he was with Bansai seconds earlier, and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist.

Sakamoto now held him by the waist to keep him in place while they continued kissing. Their hips rolled in synchrony making their erections grind against each other and they both gasped against each other's mouths. Takasugi pulled on the hem of Sakamoto's shirt, trying to remove it, and grunted when he failed. Sakamoto laughed against his mouth and stopped kissing him for a few seconds in order to take off his own shirt.

Sakamoto started to kiss and suck on Takasugi's neck again, this time harshly enough to leave small red marks that would probably turn purple in the next day, when Bansai returned to the room. Takasugi, who had his head tilted back, noticed his presence before the man who ravished him.

"Where did you go?" he asked, lightly pushing Sakamoto away so he would stop what he was doing with an annoyed face.

"Get lube. You're gonna need a lot of it today, I daresay."

A thrill of excitement swept through Takasugi's body going straight to between his legs when he realized what his lover's words implied. His eyes glittered with desire, which he knew to be reciprocated by the other two men.

"We're gonna need to prepare 'im,” Sakamoto said with a big grin on his face, "Can I do it?" he asked. His eyes were like a puppy's begging for food while he looked from Bansai to Takasugi.

Takasugi nodded and Bansai threw the small bottle of lube in their direction. Sakamoto easily grabbed it on the air.

Takasugi took this cue to get off of Sakamoto's lap and turn around again. He grabbed his _yukata_ that was scattered on the floor and folded it to put it under his knees to avoid direct friction with the mat. He stood on his hands and knees, shamelessly exposing his rear to Sakamoto. Between his legs his fully hard cock was dripping pre-cum on the floor and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Sakamoto opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his hands, spreading it on his fingers.

"Are ya ready?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be in this position if I wasn't ready," Takasugi replied.

Sakamoto pressed the first digit inside Takasugi's entrance. The smaller man didn't seem to be bothered by the invasion at all, and after moving his finger a few times, Sakamoto decided it was okay to introduce a second one.

This time Takasugi gasped. The feeling was strange and at the same time it was something he was already used to and actually enjoyed. He wanted to be filled with something bigger as soon as possible, but he knew that without all the necessary preparation the pain would be unbearable, even for him.

Bansai, who during all this time remained standing a little distant from the other two, approached them and sat cross-legged in front of Takasugi. He lifted Takasugi's face with his fingertips touching his chin, and smiled almost tenderly when he saw the look of pleasure on his lover's face.

Right at that moment Sakamoto curled both his fingers inside Takasugi, rubbing against the spot where Takasugi's prostate was which caused the man to not be able to hold a moan and nearly reach his climax. Takasugi's breath was labored and Sakamoto's got a big smile on his face, seemingly very proud of himself for causing that reaction on the other man.

"Can I put another one?" Takasugi heard the voice behind him asking.

"Yeah," he replied while trying to regain is composure.

Sakamoto spread more lube on his hand and then Takasugi felt three fingers invading him at once, stretching him. He gasped again.

"Are you okay?" Takasugi heard Bansai's voice.

"Yeah, I've taken bigger." He smirked.

Bansai smiled back and leaned closer to kiss him. Takasugi returned the kiss with some difficulty but a lot of enthusiasm, content to feel Bansai's tongue sliding against his, letting him guide the kiss.

But he suddenly broke the kiss and gasped loudly as he felt one more finger penetrating him, this time without any warning beforehand.

"Oi, Tatsuma, are you gonna stick your entire hand in there?” Takasugi exclaimed turning his neck to look at the man behind him.

“That wasn’t the plan, but if ya wanna—”

“I pass, thank you!”

Sakamoto laughed idiotically the way he always did and even Bansai smiled at the smaller man's reaction.

Takasugi was breathing heavily. It was getting harder not to cum with so much stimuli from Sakamoto’s fingers even though his erection remained untouched between his legs, throbbing and aching for relief.

Sakamoto moved his fingers slowly, teasing the other. He seemed to be purposefully avoiding his prostate, however hard it was not to press it with four fingers inserted inside.

“Ah— Ahh— Gonna—”

Sakamoto smiled again and curled his fingers exactly where he knew it would give Takasugi more pleasure, and it had the effect he wanted.

Takasugi could not control his voice when the orgasm struck him, sending a wave through his body, and he just didn’t fall to the ground due to his arms losing the strength to support him because Bansai was right in front of him to hold him.

At this moment Sakamoto removed his fingers from inside the other, smiling excitedly as he watched Takasugi catch his breath.

“Do ya need a break?”

It took Takasugi a few seconds to reply.

“No,” He panted. “Why, do you?”

Sakamoto replied with his characteristic laugh, his smile becoming even brighter when he noticed Takasugi was still half hard despite the large spurt of semen he just let out on the floor.

Not waiting to completely ride out of his orgasm Takasugi put himself on his hands and knees again, a clear message for Sakamoto to continue.

Sakamoto quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread a lot of it in his hand, coating his cock with the slick substance. He positioned himself behind Takasugi, guiding his cock to Takasugi’s opening with one hand, while the other was on Takasugi’s hip, keeping him in steady.

“Get ready,” Sakamoto said when Takasugi could feel the tip of the man’s cock touching his stretched hole.

Takasugi took a deep breath and clenched his teeth right after Sakamoto started to slip his cock inside him. After the head was already inside the rest of his length was able to slide in without any trouble and in a matter of seconds Sakamoto was completely inside Takasugi, feeling the warmth of the wall of muscles surrounding his cock.

Takasugi didn’t feel any pain and the light moan he let out was only caused by pleasure. He was feeling oversensitive after his orgasm and Sakamoto’s cock touching his best spot was almost enough to make him see stars despite not even being fully hard again. He eagerly thrust his hips against Sakamoto as a sign for him to start moving, which was promptly complied.

“So eager,” Sakamoto said in-between slow thrusts. “Ya really like being filled like this don’t ya?” Takasugi just hummed in response.

When Sakamoto started to fasten his pace, Takasugi lost the strength on his arms again, and fell with his face on Bansai’s lap. He seemed to have forgotten Bansai’s presence until that moment, even though the man was sitting in front of him for all that time, watching as the other man had fun with his lover.

With some effort, Takasugi put his arms on the floor and lifted his head, showing a smirk to Bansai who now stared down at him with some kind of unreadable expression on his face. But Takasugi knew he was enjoying the view because of the glow on those beautiful golden eyes of his. That and the clear bulge between his legs.

“Is this— the kind of thing you like?” Takasugi spoke with a bit of space between the words each time he felt Sakamoto’s thrusts touching deeper inside him, “Watching your partner being— fucked by another man? Does this— excite you?”

Takasugi put his right hand on Bansai’s bulge touching it lightly with the intention to tease him more. He could feel how hard the man were, how much the fabric of his pants seemed strained. It must have been hurting, he thought. Since they started Bansai didn’t have any kind of stimulus down there, and Takasugi was amazed at how much Bansai was able to keep his cool in all sorts of situations.

Bansai put his own hand on top of Takasugi’s just to brush it off himself. He lifted Takasugi’s head up with his other hand and showed him a smirk of his own as he saw Takasugi’s face contorting in pleasure while he felt Sakamoto’s thrusts.

“I daresay it has its appeal. It’s entertaining to watch you from every angle possible. You look so good in this position, Shinsuke.”

He lowered his head to quickly kiss Takasugi’s lips, and then lifted it to look at Sakamoto.

“But that’s enough, I daresay,” he said.

“Yer coming in now?” Sakamoto asked as he stopped moving.

Bansai nodded.

Takasugi would have been disappointed at Sakamoto’s sudden pause if he didn’t know what was coming next.

In a sudden, swift move Sakamoto put himself in a sitting position, pulling Takasugi down with him. Takasugi groaned in surprise and pleasure as he felt his insides being touched in a different angle than before and it was almost enough to make him come again. But he kept his self-control.

He was now sitting on Sakamoto’s cock while the taller man was grabbing his thighs, spreading them as open as possible to expose him to the other man in the room.

Bansai looked at the scene in front of him. His lover had another man’s cock inside his ass, while his own was almost all the way hard, almost touching his belly. He could feel his own cock stirring inside his trousers and noticed he couldn’t hold himself anymore.

Bansai quickly unfastened his pants and took his erection out, exposing it to the others and approached them while on his knees.

Sakamoto smiled in excitement for what was to come. And Takasugi breathed fast, anxiously waiting for Bansai to make his move.

Bansai grabbed the lube that was lying somewhere near them and in fast movements he coated his cock with it. In an instant he was guiding his cock to Takasugi’s stretched entrance that twitched with Sakamoto’s cock already inside him.

Takasugi closed his eye in expectation, but he felt Bansai withdrawing and soon opened it again, confused. Then he saw Bansai coating his fingers with the lube and approaching two digits to his rim.

“I want to be sure you won’t be too strained, I daresay,” he said.

“You worry too much,” Takasugi replied.

“But he’s right. Even if it’s not yer first time, taking two dicks inside ya is very straining. We don’t want ya to have a prolapse!”

Sakamoto laughed at his own lines, and Takasugi was ready to retaliate and scold him for talking this sort of disgusting nonsense at such a time, but in the same instant he felt Bansai’s fingers going inside him, stretching him even more.

He moaned feeling the discomfort of being more full than usual. Bansai moved his fingers inside him slowly, being careful to not hurt Takasugi’s insides or Sakamoto’s pulsating cock.

Takasugi clenched his teeth, and as if feeling his anxiety, Sakamoto hid his face on the curve of his neck and kissed him tenderly. Takasugi sighed and turned his face to touch Sakamoto’s lips with his own.

He gasped, feeling Bansai brushing his fingers against his prostate. The desire to finally be pounded growing as his cock became fully hard again.

“Bansai, hurry up. This position is uncomfortable.”

Bansai complied. He carefully removed his fingers from inside the other, and positioned his already lubed cock at Takasugi’s opening and started slowly plunging into it.

Saying it was tight would be an understatement. It was difficult to fit the head of his cock inside Takasugi, even with the help of his fingers stretching him beforehand, the huge amount of lube, and Sakamoto holding his legs open. Bansai could hear Takasugi panting, even though he tried to keep himself quiet by clenching his teeth. Sakamoto sighed as Bansai’s cock got inside Takasugi, brushing against his own, making Takasugi’s insides even tighter for him.

Bansai pushed a little more forcefully to let his cock slide in and heard Takasugi let out a cry. After the head was already in, it was easier to push the rest, but Bansai kept his rhythm slow, not wanting to risk hurting Takasugi.

Once both men were already fit inside the smaller one, Bansai assumed a sitting position, stretching his legs in a way they would fit under Takasugi’s and over Sakamoto’s.

Sakamoto let go of Takasugi’s legs and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and Takasugi sighed again, making himself as comfortable as possible with two dicks buried inside him. His legs were open around Bansai’s waist, his cock pulsating between both of their bodies, and his back leaned against Sakamoto’s chest.

Takasugi’s breathing was uneven. His body was covered by a thin layer of sweat, and a few strands of his hair were sticking to his face because of the dampness.

The three of them continued sitting still. Sakamoto and Bansai were controlling their own eagerness to allow Takasugi to get used to the feeling of being so stretched.

They continued still for a couple minutes, their breathing being the only noise inside the room, Takasugi’s louder than the other two’s. Bansai was the first to break the quasi-silence. He touched Takasugi’s face with his hand and looked him right in the eye. Takasugi returned his stare.

“Are you okay?” Bansai asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, panting. “Just a bit longer and you can move.”

“Don’t force yourself, if you think you can’t take it we can stop anytime.”

“I _can_ take it.”

“Ya don’t have to just _take_ it,” Sakamoto said, his head resting on Takasugi’s shoulder once again. “It’s no fun if yer not enjoying yerself too. This ain’t supposed to be a challenge.”

Takasugi was grateful for his partners care, but at the same time he felt embarrassed with so many corny words being spoken to him. Not that he wanted to be fucked until he was bleeding but both of them were aware of the fact that he appreciated a little roughness and he knew what his body could take. Hell, he wouldn’t have agreed to that whole situation if he didn’t.

Takasugi made his decision. He had his signature smirk on his face again.

“You’re both gonna make me throw up with all this sappy bullshit, can you just shut up and fuck me hard and good already?”

Sakamoto and Bansai could do nothing but comply after such a tempting request, and after nodding to each other Sakamoto was the one who made the first move.

The first thrust, although shallow and clumsy, was enough to make Takasugi let out another cry and make both Sakamoto and Bansai moan with the friction it caused. With more precision he tried again, this time being able to pull his cock out of the other until only the head was in and then push it all in again.

Takasugi moaned loudly, his nails marking Bansai’s skin where he was managing to grab to keep himself in balance.

“I’mma pull out again, and when I push in, ya pull out, alright?” Sakamoto asked while looking at Bansai. The other just nodded and put one arm around Takasugi’s waist, while he used the other hand to lean on the floor and gather impulse.

Sakamoto did as he told, and when he thrust back into Takasugi, he felt Bansai’s cock sliding in the opposite direction as he pulled out.

Getting into a steady rhythm, they continued the synchronized movements, thrusting into Takasugi as fast and deep as they could despite the difficult position and the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other inside Takasugi’s tight hole, unable to keep themselves silent and moaning loudly in pleasure.

At that point Takasugi couldn’t restrain his voice and was barely able to keep his balance. The pressure inside him and the constant friction against his prostate feeling so insanely good he couldn’t think straight. His own cock was totally forgotten while bobbing against his belly.

There were tears on the corner of Takasugi’s eye. He didn’t have the time nor the strength to say anything when he was about to come again. Instead he just cried out when he felt his abused prostate being pressed again and cum spilled out of him, hitting Bansai across the chest.

He felt as if his body was boneless. The oversensitivity was too intense now. Having come twice and still having both men roughly thrusting inside him was too much. Takasugi didn’t want to spoil the other men’s fun but he was sure he couldn’t take it for much longer. It felt good, but at the same time it hurt.

“Almost there—” he heard Sakamoto speaking behind him.

A few more thrusts and Sakamoto came while biting down hard on Takasugi’s shoulder. Takasugi moaned as he felt the bite as well as the warmth spreading inside him, filling him up even more than he thought that was possible.

For a few moments Bansai stopped moving. Sakamoto took his cock out of Takasugi’s entrance but continued sitting behind him, panting as he tried to breath normally again, his body shaking slightly with pleasure.

Takasugi couldn’t help feeling relieved as half of the pressure inside him was removed. He sighed, feeling himself closing around Bansai alone now. He could feel Sakamoto’s cum running out of himself and making his entrance even more slippery. But that was everything he could notice as his overstretched hole was starting to feel numb.

Bansai tried to reposition himself. Holding Takasugi’s legs, he put himself on his knees as he pushed Takasugi down to lie on his back. Sakamoto was still behind him, so Takasugi leaned against his chest, feeling his arms wrapping around him again, keeping him in place.

“Just a little more…” Bansai said looking into Takasugi’s eye, and then started moving again.

Bansai’s thrusts felt familiar and so did Bansai’s hand on his hip. While still leaning against Sakamoto, Takasugi gathered all the strength he had left to push his hips against Bansai’s and kept repeating the move in the same rhythm as Bansai thrust into him. It didn’t take more than a minute for Bansai to finally shoot his load inside Takasugi, which made both of them moan loudly.

A few more seconds and Bansai left Takasugi’s body. Takasugi let himself completely lie on top of Sakamoto. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to move for a while. Sakamoto loosened the grip of his arms around his waist but kept him close in a hug. Their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat and other fluids, but Takasugi felt comfortable enough being able to relax his body and breathe again.

Bansai, on the other hand, was now sitting on the floor. He took a few seconds recomposing before he tucked himself inside his pants again. He stared at Takasugi, his legs were still open and Bansai could see the semen pooling out of him. He looked up his body, seeing the bite mark on his shoulder and quick noticed he wasn’t the one who had put it there. He felt a pang of jealousy but decided to ignore it for now. Sakamoto smiled at him, a kind of smile that was sheepish and malicious at the same time.

Bansai looked at Takasugi’s face. The man’s eye was closed and his mouth ajar as he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” Bansai made that question again.

Takasugi opened his only eye and nodded.

“Do you need anything?”

Takasugi took a deep breath before replying.

“Water… and I wanna lie down.”

Bansai nodded and soon put himself on his feet and started walking to the kitchen, leaving Takasugi and Sakamoto alone in the room again.

“Do ya wanna me to lay ya on the couch?” Sakamoto asked.

“Yeah.”

Sakamoto finally tucked himself back inside his pants and got up. He picked Takasugi up his arms, feeling the smaller man squirm a little and let out light grunts. He placed Takasugi on the couch a few steps from where they were and watched as he tried to make himself comfortable.

Sakamoto sat down on the floor next to his head and smiled. Takasugi couldn’t see because his eye was closed again, but it was almost he could _feel_ Sakamoto was smiling. Of course he was.

Bansai stepped into the room again carrying three bottles of what seemed to be cold water. He threw one to Sakamoto, who thanked him as he grabbed it in the air. He walked closer to the couch and put the bottle next to Takasugi’s hand, who felt the cold temperature on his skin and grabbed it almost immediately. He moved enough to lean against the armrest before he opened the bottle and started drinking.

There was a silence between the three of them as they chugged down their bottles. Sakamoto was the first to finish, and the first to open his mouth to talk.

“That was fun!” He said.

“Yeah… I admit I was a bit nervous but I enjoyed it as well, I daresay.”

He could hear Takasugi chuckling.

“Were you nervous?”

“Of course. It’s not like I didn’t hesitate before agreeing to it,” He admitted trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sakamoto laughed and looked at Takasugi. “I think Bansai here thought I would steal you from him! But I would never! I can’t endure your grumpiness for more than a few hours!”

It was Bansai’s turn to chuckle as Takasugi grimaced wishing he wasn’t so tired so he could get up and kick Sakamoto in inconvenient places.

“Next time call someone less annoying.”

“Ouch, you’re so mean, Takasugi!” Sakamoto whined.

“You’re already thinking about _next time_?” Bansai asked, teasingly.

“As long as it’s not anytime soon,” Takasugi replied without letting himself be provoked. “And you’re gonna stay away from my ass for the next few weeks. If you want sex you better be ready to use yours.”

Sakamoto started laughing out loud again, and Bansai just shrugged as if completely unfazed by the other’s words.

“Sounds alright to me, I daresay” he said. Then he got up and looked at Sakamoto. “Sakamoto, help me to clean up this mess.”

Sakamoto got up to join Bansai and together they started organizing the living room to put it all back in place. Left alone on the couch, Takasugi closed his eyes, ready to nod off until he’s awoken to go take a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I wanted to write a BanTakaZura and a BanTakaGin fanfics too but since this one was difficult af to finish I'm not sure if I will fshsdakfhuia


End file.
